Grand Alliance Navy Marine Corps
The Grand Alliance Navy Marine Corps '''(colloquially the '''GANMC) is one of the four sections of the Grand Alliance Navy, being dedicated to hybrid infantry-sea maritime warfare. The Marine Corps generally work in conjunction with the Surface Fleet for transport. History Command Ranks Officer General Officer Insignia Picture Credit(s): Vannesira Smith Insignia Picture Credit(s): Vannesira Smith Insignia Picture Credit(s): Vannesira Smith Posts Commandant General The Commandant General (CMDTG-MC or CMDG-MCGAN) is the technical and ceremonial head of the Grand Alliance Navy Marine Corps. The rank is held by a General deemed fit for multi-Kingdom wide leadership. The Commandant is considered to hold an O-13 rank and has equal station with ranks such as Admiral of the Fleet and First Sea Lord. Vice Commandant General The Vice Commandant General '('VCG or VCG-MCGAN) is the second-in-command of the Grand Alliance Navy Marine Corps, and the first officer to the Commandant. Unlike the rank of Commandant General, Vice Commandant General is a post given to an Officer holding the rank of General. The Vice Commandant ranks directly below the Commandant and is considered to be a O-12 rank. Commandant A Commandant (CMDT) is a post granted to General in charge of an entire Marine Corps. They are typically not referred to as Commandant, but Commandant of x (i.e. Commandant of the Stormwind Marine Corps). Commandants serve as the primary advisers to the Vice Commandant and Commandant, serving as a 'Council' of sorts. Due to this, their abbreviation will be extended to -x to signify which Marine Corps they are the CMDT of (i.e. CMDT-SWMC). Commandants are almost always full Generals and as thus hold a O-12 rank. Vice Commandant A Vice Commandant (VCMDT) is the post given to a Vice General tasked with serving as the Vice Commandant of an entire corps of marines underneath the Grand Alliance Navy Marine Corps. Vice Commandants are typically not referred to as a Vice Commandant, instead Vice Commandant of x (i.e. Vice Commandant of the Kul Tiras Marine Corps). Due to this, their abbreviation will be extended to -x to signify which Marine Corps they are the VCMDT of (i.e. VCMDT-KTMC). Vice Commandants are almost always Vice Generals. They hold a O-11 rank. Chief of Corps Special Warfare The Chief of Corps Special Warfare (CMDTSW-MC or CMDTSW-MCGAN) is the post assigned to a General tasked with being the primary liaison to the Grand Alliance Navy Special Warfare Command from the Marine division, and vise-versa. The Chief of Corps Special Warfare is charged with overseeing all major tactical advancements of the Marine Corp's logistics side. The Chief of Corps Special Warfare often works under the Chief of Special Warfare in times of war and peace. They are typically a General and are considered to be a O-12 rank. Chief Adjutant of the Marine Corps Whilst typically regarded as a separate rank and not a post, the Chief Adjutant of the Marine Corps (CAMC or CAMC-GAN) can still be considered one. The Chief Adjutant of the Marine Corps is the head of all Enlisted personnel throughout the entire Grand Alliance Navy Marine Corps, and is the primary liaison to such affairs to the Alliance Naval Command. Marine Corps Grand Alliance Navy Fleet Air Arm Marine Corps (Active) * Skybreaker Battalion (First Battalion) Stormwind Marine Corps (Active) * King's Royal Battalion (First Battalion) * Stormwind Battalion (Second Battalion) * Auxiliary Expedition Battalion (Third Battalion) * Elwynn Battalion (Fourth Battalion) * Duskwood Battalion (Fifth Battalion) * Redridge Battalion (Sixth Battalion) * Westfall Battalion (Seventh Battalion) Kul Tiras Marine Corps (Active) * First Fleet (First Battalion) * Second Fleet (Second Battalion) * Third Fleet (Third Battalion) * Fourth Fleet (Fourth Battalion) * Fifth Fleet (Fifth Battalion) Rostkammyr Marine Corps (Active) * Royal Regiment (First Battalion) * Greyhallow Regiment (Second Battalion) * Weynyrtal Regiment (Third Battalion) * Morundwald Regiment (Fourth Battalion) * Aerial Regiment (Fifth Battalion) Theramore Marine Corps (Destroyed) * Royal Battalion of Theramore (First Battalion) * Theramore Battalion (Second Battalion) * Dustwallow Battalion (Third Battalion) * Fourth Battalion (Fourth Battalion) * Fifth Battalion (Fifth Battalion) Uniforms Like the majority of Grand Alliance Military branches, the Marine Corps uses uniforms derived from the armour common in the Eastern Kingdoms at the end of the 5th Century K.C. Combat Uniform The most common set of armour worn by marines of the Alliance, the Combat Uniform is a variation of the standard armour of human footmen. The naval variation includes modifications such as the removal of leg armour to reduce weight and the replacement of the plumed helmet with a distinctive Tirasian "ship's prow" design, commonly worn by marines and sailors for centuries. Depending on their service, the marines will bear a tabard displaying their fleet insignia, navy insignia or, as shown in the image, the standard Grand Alliance Lion. Known Marine Personnel Currently Notes Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Grand Alliance Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations